Ben bought a new watch at the store when they were having a $20\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the watch was $$75$, how much did Ben pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$75$ $\times$ $20\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $20\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{20}{100}$ which is also equal to $20 \div 100$ $20 \div 100 = 0.20$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.20$ $\times$ $$75$ $ = $ $$15.00$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Ben paid. $$75$ $-$ $$15.00$ $ = $ $$60.00$ Ben paid $$60.00$ for the watch.